


Assessed and Examined

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Brief Mentions of Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, Established Relationship, Fully Consensual Use Of A Scene to Explore a Kink, Gloves, Kink Exploration, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Object Insertion, Pretend Medical Setting, Prostate Stimulation, Speculum, Sub Drop, Testing Boundaries, jerking off, prostate examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kili visits a 'specialist' to receive treatment for a condition of a rather private nature.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Assessed and Examined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: Medical Kink.

“I do believe you’re ready now, Mr. Durin. I will proceed.”

Kili nodded and took several steadying breaths. He was thoroughly wet down there – the silky, viscous liquid felt luxurious on his skin and where determined fingers pushed it inside him. Only the best stuff for _these_ sessions. It had felt like hours, until it was almost meditative. That was the whole point: to get him completely used to being intruded an probed. 

He twitched at the first touch of the cold metal against his rim, making it pause, before it slowly breached him and started pressing forward and slighly upwards. Before, Fili had tried wrapping his fingers around the instrument to warm it up, but Kili asked him not to. He _wanted_ to feel the shock of a foreign object entering him. He relished the snap of gloves that transformed the utterly familiar, beloved touch into something alien and clinical. Methodical. Professional. Competent. But also, just a little bit, transforming _him_ into a subject rather than an active participant. 

A delicious shiver ran down his back. 

Kili closed his eyes and savored the sensation as the metal slid home and the wider end pressed snuggly against his rim. It wasn’t particularly hard to take, not like this. But it would get wider. And the best part was: it would happen so slowly that he’d barely notice until –

But he was getting ahead of himself. 

A slick touch of latex-covered fingertip around his entrance brought him back, stroking in deliberate circles, as if to help him relax. It worked too; his doctor knew him well, had been there at each and every single one of his most intimate moments. 

Fili carefully checked the position to ensure it sat just right. “Okay?” came a steady and calm question, as if he hadn’t just inserted a length of metal up his brother’s rectum. 

Not for the first time Kili marvelled at his self-control. The game was designed for Kili of course, but Fili had to be aware that he’d have his own part to play in it; and that it would challenge him, just as much as it challenged Kili. 

Blue eyes searched his own and watched him, patiently waiting until he got his response. 

“Yeah…” Kili said on a slow exhale.

“It’ll be easier, if you try to relax. Shall I continue, Mr. Durin?”

“Do it.”

The reassuring gaze left his own and moved lower instead to scrutinize the area that still made a flash of heat rush through Kili’s entire body. It was the unique mix of focus, scientific interest and pure desire that Kili only ever saw in Fili’s eyes in those moments. 

And then the little screw at the bottom of the instrument was slowly turned and it began. 

“As always, you will tell me once you reach the point of discomfort.” It was an instruction, not a question. “And then you’ll tell me once you’ve reached your limit.”

Kili’s cock, heavy and somewhat neglected against his stomach, twitched, and a bead of precome slid down to pool on his skin. It was exciting because the implication was that there _would_ be discomfort and that they _would_ reach his limit. He knew this of course, but to be told so matter-of-factly…

What felt like a single length of metal going in, now separated into two prongs and started spreading him open. It was so different to the suddenness of a penetration that it almost felt like nothing at all at first, until Kili felt the faintest movement of air against his _insides_. 

He moaned, but Fili was both professional and very familiar with all his reactions, so he didn’t even acknowledge it, just kept going, watching, with that trademark intensity of his, as Kili was bared for all the world to see. 

Gradually, Kili began to feel it: first a bit of a stretch, then more of a challenge. He let his head fall back and told himself to breathe, just breathe, as the arousal washed over him. Like sugar and spice: a sense of helplessness and a kick of desire expressed in a wild pounding of his heart in his chest, seemingly thrumming to the same rhythm in his cock. 

“Mr. Durin?” Came a quiet prompt.

“I can feel _that_ ,” Kili bit his lip. 

A wet finger circled his entrance again, slowly, as if in marvel, which was a surefire sign that the screw was no longer being turned. 

“You’re doing very well today.” The praise comforted something deep down in Kili that he didn’t know needed comforting. 

Slippery glove closed around his cock and started stroking, slowly, too slowly to be anything but a distraction, while Fili’s other hand kept the speculum pressed into place. After a long moment there was a minute press of the instrument deeper into him, once, twice, three times, just a hint of a movement really, but timed perfectly with the measured strokes around his length. 

Kili moaned again and gave himself over to the feeling. 

“M- More.”

The hand around his cock disappeared and the metal confronted Kili with his own predicament once more. He could feel it now: each agonisingly slow turn of the screw working against his muscles, another milimetre, and another. It should feel unnatural to be spread open this wide – 

“Tell me.”

“Keep going.”

\- But Kili knew his boundaries well, and even if he didn’t, Fili knew them even better. 

“Enough,” he grit out, suspended deliciously just on the right side of too far. 

It all stopped immediately. For a moment the only thing that could be heard in the soothing silence of the room was Kili’s panting; he didn’t know why, but it was helping him. 

And then the clinical voice returned with a barely audible clink of metal against metal as Kili was _measured_. “An inch and a half. Very good, Mr. Durin, you’ve improved another one eighth of an inch.”

Despite appearances, their game wasn’t about the extremes; it was about the process. 

Kili made a noise, but it was impossible to determine if it was an acknowledgement, an expression of urgency, or just mindless lust.

Whatever it was, Fili understood. “Now that we’ve got you nice and open, I will proceed with the examination of your prostate.”

It was another shock because it was so… direct. Nothing like the dragging movement Kili loved, or the deep, resounding impact just where it got him right. This was… a steady, inquisitive press, shifting quickly to maddening, tight little circles. There was no escaping it, no closing himself off; Fili could do whatever he wanted and he could watch as he did it. 

More noises, almost like moans, but coming from somewhere deeper, simpler and less defined. 

“Tell me Mr. Durin, how has your sensitivity been recently?” Fili asked almost conversationally. 

“G- Good.”

“Yeah? Are you enjoying the full experience of your intercourse?”

“Mhhhhh –“

“No problems feeling the movements of your partner through you?”

“No…”

“Can you feel it when I do this?” Fili _tapped_ his fingertips against that spot inside Kili that felt like it was throbbing, and he almost arched straight off the surface he was lying on. Fortunately, the soft folds of silk under his knees kept him in place and wide open.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” a hint of smugness that no professional would ever allow himself. “And what about the penetration itself?”

Kili’s moan climbed higher, until it was almost a whine. 

“Does your partner have any problems entering you? Are you finding yourself loose enough when the intercourse is about to begin? What about afterwards, do you remain relaxed?”

Kili couldn’t respond because Fili’s fingers switched to short, determined stabs with just enough force behind them to rub him right _there_ , until everything but the voice and the feeling melted away. 

“You came to me, describing problems accomodating your partner’s girth and being ready to receive. After some thorough examination, I have diagnosed you with tightness of the anal and perianal areas, as well as excessive clenching. I have to say, Mr. Durin, I have been very impressed with the progress you’ve made since. Have you been practicing regularly with your fingers and toys of varying sizes, like I prescribed? Have you been offering yourself up more frequently?”

“Y – aaaahhh –“

“Yes? And have you been finding less and less resistance?”

“Fili -!”

“Please answer the question. Having been stretched as far as you have been, I believe you should have no further issues, so long as you practice frequent penetration and don’t go unfilled for prologned periods of time. Of course, should the tightness return, we might be forced to repeat the procedure…”

Kili was so close he could feel himself trembling and he knew that any moment now the tremors would shake him apart right there, with his legs akimbo and ass utterly open to the rhythmic torture of Fili’s touch. 

“ _Please!_ Please just _fuck me_! I need… more… inside…”

“You are being very vocal today, Mr. Durin. Please, do try to remember that this is a doctor’s office. We aren’t here to pleasure you; we are here for one purpose only: to loosen –“ a hard press “- you –“ another “- up, and make you ready for whatever is deemed necessary to travel up your rectum. Perhaps next time we should consider opening you on both ends. Something thick down your throat might help you relax and accept your position –“

That was all it took. Kili felt himself coming, completely untouched, at the vision of Fili’s cock shoved down his throat, while his ass was wide open for his clever fingers to play with. That it was physically impossible was of no consequence. He felt hot, wet stripes painting his chest, the splatters getting caught in the thick, dark hair all the way up to his collar bone. His muscles tried to clench automatically, and Kili hissed when they encountered unyealding resistance, but he was beyond anything but an acknowledgement of the extra discomfort. 

He must have looked like a sheer picture of audacious indecency, but there was more to it than that; it was about any and all inhibitions broken, about having a reaction forced on, that in the setting of an actual examination would have left Kili mortified. It was about shame; shame overcome by lust and it sparked in Kili like fireworks on an emotional level to match the physical. 

“Kili?” There was a touch to the high arch of his cheekbone. 

His name, not –

And then a steadying press of a forehead against his own. “Breathe with me.”

Kili did. 

Slowly, he became aware that he was trembling, all over, not violently, but unstoppably, limited by confines of his bindings.

“Kili?” More urgent now, demanding an answer.

“I’m here,” he managed to rasp out. 

Once, when Kili first found himself if this strange place beyond shame, beyond his body and everything it felt, it freaked Fili out. He didn’t like losing his brother, even temporarily, even to a place of peace, and, by his own eventual admission, he also didn’t like losing control over Kili which he’d so thoroughly held, up to that point. So long as he controlled Kili, he could also control what came his way: each impulse, each sensation, only good, only carefully crafted for a bespoke experience he chose to give him. 

But he couldn’t do it where Kili was now. 

Later, they found out that some people called it the sub drop. Kili didn’t entirely agree with that name and what it implied, but he had trained himself to always let Fili know that he wasn’t entirely gone. 

Kili wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the thing that brought him back was the movent of familiar hands all over his body: his arms, legs, ribs, the curve of his neck, as if someone was trying to rub some warmth into his skin.

“Would you like me to remove it?”

“No. I want to do what we agreed. It doesn’t bother me now.”

Yes, they were out of the scene right now. Neither of them could maintain it during the most intense moments, when they just wanted to share and be close, but it wasn’t necessarily a problem. Any minute now –

“We will, of course, need to leave you like this for a while, for the muscles to get used to the stretch and retain their flexibility, Mr. Durin. This is perhaps a good moment to remind you of the side effects of your therapy: you will remain gaping for some time following this treatment. This is a perfectly natural reaction of your body and will subside gradually within a couple of hours.”

Kili felt his spent cock give an interested twitch at the thoroughly lewd description painted in thin veneer of a clinical jargon. 

“Would you like me to plug you up once we’re finished, to prolong the effects of this session, like last time?” Fili asked, as if he was offering Kili tea. “The plug will of course provide some relief from the sense of emptiness you’d be likely to experience otherwise. It isn’t strictly, medically necessary, but many patients report that it provides a measure of comfort –“

Blue eyes met brown again and this time there was no mistaking the naked need on Fili’s face, which utterly betrayed his inhuman almost control of his voice. 

Fili hadn’t come. Somehow, through everything that happened he managed to hold on. 

“- And a bit of a challenge, as you stand up and try to keep it inside.”

“Please, Doctor.” Kili felt a bit more capable of playing his part now. 

“And would you mind having some natural lubrication with your plug? We always try to promote the natural secretions of the body for the most authentic experience, but we do of course have synthetic slick, if you prefer.”

A loud snap of a fresh pair of gloves caught Kili’s attention and caused another interested jerk. He watched Fili pick up a plug for him out of a whole array neatly arranged according to size, and turn back towards the examination area, searching his face for an answer. There was a sizeable, damp bulge at the front of Fili’s pants and a flush clearly covering his neck and ears. 

“Show me,” Kili demanded, taking back a fraction of control and almost breaking out of character. 

Fili watched him for a slow moment, as his hands suggestively spread the silky lube over the plug in a clear contradiction to what he’d just suggested. 

And then he obeyed. 

He wordlessly placed the plug to one side, opened his fly, pushed his pants down and gracefully hopped to the edge of the examination table, propped on one arm and leaning sideways to give Kili a full view of swollen cock. 

And then he stroked himself, closing his eyes and focussing on giving himself some relief. 

Kili’s mouth ran dry at two things: the openness of the action, and the fact that Fili was breathtaking whenever he allowed himself to focus on his own pleasure. It didn’t happen often. 

Kili swallowed reflectively and said: “No. I believe I wouldn’t mind some natural lubricant with my plug. Do you think I need much longer?”

An elusive dimple made an appearance and then Fili was all back to business. 

“No, I think we’re almost done here. Has the discomfort lessened?”

“Considerably.”

“Excellent. In that case I will continue with the next part of the procedure.”

It was going to be uncomfortable and it would probably push Kili into overstimulation. It was too soon for him to get properly hard again and although he would be nice and open for Fili, his prostate was likely still very sensitive. 

But it would also be quick, and Fili would be possibly more harsh than he’d liketo be, and completely, undeniably out of control. 

And by god, Kili wanted that, he wanted to feel it, deep, driven right to his core, the empirical evidence that he’d wrecked Fili just as much as Fili had wrecked him. 

It could downright hurt and Kili would still crave it. 

He felt the stretch lessen, then ease altogether and then withdraw. It felt odd, unnatural almost, as his muscles spasmed a couple of times on impulse, trying to close around something that wasn’t there any more, leaving his hole winking helplessly.

And then Fili took him hard, in one slick thrust, punctuated by a deep, guttural growl. It forced a gasp out of Kili’s lungs: surprise tinged with satisfaction and none of it held back. It was like desire turned overly ripe into a good, dull ache. 

Fili froze like that for a moment, suspended above Kili and panting, and then he let himself go. 

Kili reached out a hand, brushed his fingers against his temple and sunk them into Fili’s hairline, moving his hips, as much as he could, in rhythm with what he was being given. 

He wouldn’t admit to it, but he counted the thrusts, having exhausted his own ability to focus on the sensations alone.

Eight, nine, ten, eleven…

“How does it feel, Doctor? Do you find me loose enough for you?”

Fili came with shock in the wide, blue eyes and a cry of Kili’s name on his lips. 

Kili caught him when he collapsed, felt the ‘natural lubricant’ dripping from his rim, down the curve of his ass and onto the floor. 

He’d been used. Made to feel and take and he loved every single second of it. He savoured it now, enjoyed the minute shivers that ran down Fili’s back every now and then and triumphed in the knowledge that he did this to him. 

“Doctor?” he whispered almost gently, affectionately. “I wouldn’t want to have to take that plug dry…”

There was a groan and a flicker of rueful amusement in the blue eyes, as Fili lifted himself carefully off him. 

The plug was ready of course – slick and not so big that it would twist the true nature of their game, but big enough to be felt for as long as it stayed in. Fili reached for it now and positioned it right at the edge of Kili’s entrance, slowly withdrawing, until only the tip remained inside, which had an interesting effect of allowing Kili to consciously feel the wet drag through him. 

And then lightening quick, he pulled out completely and replaced his cock with the plug.

Kili cried out, partly because of the renewed stimulation, but mostly because of the deep, resounding impact sealing him up. His doctor was ever so good at this. 

“There you go, Mr. Durin. Nice and full again. That should keep you open until your partner is ready to test your progress for himself. I believe we’re all done here today.”

The plug was indeed the final act of the scenario and although it couldn’t get Kili off the second time, it did give him a sense of closure, he would be otherwise missing; something he could ponder, as he relaxed and allowed himself to leave the scene behind. 

What it would be like to be sent off with it still inside him? To have to stand up, dress and go back home to Fili, to eventually have him discover it there for himself?

But that was perhaps a story for another time.


End file.
